The present technique relates generally to control systems, such as machine control systems. More particularly, a unique system and method is provided for modular on-machine control of a machine system or component, such as a motor.
Industrial systems often have a plurality of distributed machine systems or components. Although local controls can be provided for each of these machine systems and components, the high number and variances of necessary controls is generally costly and operationally inefficient. Accordingly, industrial systems generally network the machine systems and components with a centralized control system, thereby reducing costs and improving operational efficiencies. However, local controls remain desirable for certain applications and scenarios, such as monitoring, diagnosing, servicing, adjusting, and generally controlling an individual machine separately from the overall system. For example, a centralized control system may not permit local shutdown, service, adjustment, or control of a particular machine without shutting down the overall system. In most industrial systems, operational continuity affects overall output, timing, and customer satisfaction.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved control system that addresses one or more of the drawbacks of existing control systems.